This invention relates generally to apparatus for thermally treating bulk material such, for example, as lime or coal, and, more particularly, relates to such thermal treatment apparatus which includes a vibratory conveyor through which the bulk material is transported.
Generally, in vibratory conveyor type thermal treatment apparatus of the type described above and where, for example, the bulk material is to be dried, the height of the bed of bulk material is limited which, accordingly, limits the specific efficiency of the particular thermal treatment apparatus.